1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to rendering of an object configured as a three-dimensional (3D) model, and more particularly, to rendering using a ray tracing scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among schemes of rendering a three-dimensional (3D) model, a ray tracing scheme indicates a scheme of inversely tracing a progress direction of light by performing a collision check operation between an object and rays corresponding to pixels in a camera view.
The ray tracing scheme may well represent a reflective object, for example, a glass, a smooth metal surface, etc., and thus a rendered image may have a high quality. However, a large amount of calculations may be used for a collision check to trace a reflective path or a transmitting path of a ray. Accordingly, a high hardware performance may be used to render a 3D model according to the ray tracing scheme.
In particular, when a dynamic scene is rendered in real time for an application of a 3D game, a virtual reality, a virtual world, etc., a large amount of calculations may be used to process the real-time ray tracing. Accordingly, it may be difficult to perform the real-time ray tracing with a general hardware performance.